powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 96
Personality Background Jonathan was born as a magically enhanced being, as all children of demons and humans are. His mother killed herself after being raped by a vile demon, or atleast as fast as she could, Jonathan crawled out of the womb tearing his mother apart from the inside. Jonathan was found in the forest by a pair of slayers out on a quest, they took him with them to slay it, before returning home and leaving him at a orphanage. Where he spent many years before he was recruited by the local school of wizardry. Jonathan was called a prodigy, he quickly learnt hundreds of spells before his 14th birthday. His teacher always noted that his inner mana generation was far greater than any of his friends and comrades, seeming almost infinite when using basic spells who didn't require much almost as if he was generating faster than it was consuming, which would naturally be impossible by any human or magus unless they reach a level only some of the teachers had reached after hundreds of years. He was called to the magisters office, where he was then tested out and there they found out his true origin, he was a natural born "warlock", a hybrid between human and demon. A abomination in human society. They kept it secret since the boy showed no sign of hostility towards any of them, which went completely against everything they knew about hybrids. During the oncoming four years Jonathan could have said to have mastered the elemental spells and knew the basics of all of the magic systems they had to teach. But his curiosity and need for learning wasn't anywhere near satisfied. He started spending days on days in the library, studying anything he could find. HE became known as "Jack", because he seemed to be a jack of all trades but a master of none. Which Jonathan found insulting, but his teachers reminded him that "A jack of all trades but a master of none is oftentimes better than a master of one". They adored him, he was always excited to learn and full of energy no matter the excersize, he could be described as a nerd, but even during the physical magical uses he seemed full of talent and vigor, as if he was built for it. And unknown to his fellow students. He truly was. When his year group where to start their questing to aid mankind, everyone wanted Jonathan. He was afterall the well known Prodigy of Mellinga, one of the largest cities on the north side of the world. In the end the teachers had to step in and randomize the process due to the chaos that was created. Which resulted in Jonathan ending up with Juliet, a red haired fierce girl who specialized in physical magic, and Mien a pitch black haired boy who specialized in buff magic. They even got to name themselves, so they named themselves "Silver Horns", Jonathan hated it, but the others liked it. Their first mission was to slaughter, sorry. I mean liberate a village from a group of monsters, goblins and ogres mostly. When they reached there, the situation was a little different than what was described. It was said to be a small group of monsters who were being held back by their teeth. What was seen was a town almost completely destroyed, the women raped, the mean eaten, the children used as ways to find weakpoints. It was a hell on earth. Jonathan got emotional, he appeared more demon than human. Juliet did her best to keep up, but she was no match for an ogre, sure a couple of goblins are easy, but a 8 feet tall ogre looking like a mountain was too much. She was crushed, not literally, she was kept alive to be used for breeding later. Strong women meant stronger kids. Mien kept buffing them, using protection spells as much as he could before he overexerted himself with mana and collapsed. But then there was Jonathan, Jonathan... He tore through the goblins as if they were paper, while simultaneously casting elemental spells, burning them to cinder, or freezing them completely, crushing them with rocks, erasing their bodies. He was like a killing machine tearing them apart as if they were nothing. He only stopped when they were all dead, and when he was, he saw Juliet. Laying on the ground unconsciouss stripped down to nothing, and Mien laying next to her. He carried them back home, Juliet wearing his shirt, he walked through town with both of them over his shoulders, his body covered in an unbearable stench due to the dried up ogre blood on him. When he reached the school they took Mien and Juliet to the sick bay while Jonathan took a shower, he didn't even break a sweat. That's when his teachers understood why there was never a story about a kind Hybrid, their viscious side truly was blinding. Juliet never really recovered, she spent all her time in the sick bay, until she graduated and was never seen again. Mien always felt inferior, he kept trying his best to become the best but never really did. Always something hindering him. He died in a dungeon 9 years later, because one little newbie dropped their torch, and woke them up before they could escape. Silver Horns, died the same day it was born. Jonathan stopped growing after 19, he looked the same, the only real difference was two tattoos covering his two arms. Which were but two magical beasts killed and used their blood for a form of ritual that strengthens him. Jonathan went on to kill and consume thousands of magical beasts, drink their blood, feast on their flesh, even other magicians, wizards and warlocks. They all only served to strengthen him, he didn't look upon it as a bad thing, or even an evil thing. He was only afterall destroying what harmed the world. Eventually his body was cleansed of his human side, leaving only demon genes left but it left him with his normal appearence. But he couldn't be considered a demon anymore, sure that was his race on paper, but he was more of a superior sorcerer, unlike any before him. He also mastered Matter to Energy transformation, where he could transform anything into pure magical energy to absorb, which would of course depend on the quality and quantity of whatever he transformed but still, Jonathan could be considered truly a warlock who knew every magic, sure he wasn't the best at most of them, but neither was he the worst. He still strives to learn more and frantically collects artifacts and herbs and anything else that could prove useful to him for future rituals and wizardry. Notes * Slaying magical beasts is considered a illegal activity to wizards, magus, and normals, except for slayers who are trained and hired to do so which is almost always dangerous beasts. * Consuming magical beast flesh, blood and anything else from them is famous for its rejuvenating qualities, as well as its magical amplifying properties. * Normally only such beings as Necromancers would kill eat and or use magical beast corpses and bloods for rituals but it has recently become more popular due to its quality over normal animals and beasts. * Magical energy has different stages of quality. White being the lowest, deemed to only be used by humans of low birth, then yellow used by magus usually and nobles, purple used by most monsters, black used only by master sorcerers. Red used by demons and angels, or some divine or unholy sorcerers. And Gold, used by beings equal to that of a god. Jonathan is a black magical energy type, but disguises it as a red to terrify his enemies. Category:Blog posts